Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of therapeutic use against virus infection especially New World alphaviruses such as Venezuelan equine encephalitis virus (VEEV) and other alphavirus infections (EEEV and WEEV (Category B select agents). These alpha viruses represent a significant public health threat as both emerging infectious diseases and potential bio-terror agents due to their morbidity and mortality in humans, high infectivity in aerosols ease of production and considerable stability. This invention also relates to the field of immunization for gram positive bacterial infections, especially for treating staphylococcal enterotoxins (SE) intoxication.
Description of Related Art
There are currently no FDA-licensed vaccines or therapeutics to prevent or treat alphavirus infections in humans. There is a need for a host directed anti-viral therapy approach. Also to date, there is no small molecule therapeutics available for SEB exposure therapy.